Fifteen Minutes Old
by Impossible Clara Oswald
Summary: To Cam, it seemed like going back to their old routines was inevitable... And to be frank, that scared the hell out of her. My take on what happens the night Cam asked Arastoo to drive her home (Right after episode 13 of season 11).


**I noticed that there was a lack of stories about one of my favorite characters ever, dr. Camille Saroyan, so I decided to get down to business a write a little about her.**

 **This story takes place right after the 13 episode of the 11 season, when Cam asked Arastoo to drive her home. So, this is my take about what happened that night.**

 **Aaaaand, this is my first fic, so please tell me if you have any suggestion about it, I really want to improve :) And besides, I'm sorry if theres a grammar mistake, English is not my first language.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it 3**

Cam couldn't deny it, the way back home was close to terrifying. And not only because a psychopath puppet master could have seen her and identify her, but because of how easy and fast way Arastoo and she felt into their old rutine: how her right hand fits perfectly into his left one, how they walked slowly through he parking lot, how he oppened the door of the car for her, just like they did before the break up. It scared the hell out of her how easy was to talk to him, and how much she loved the sound of his laugh as she told him how Hodgins and Angela had to spend the whole afternoon we face paint while Booth, Brennan and Audry were playing cowboy at the shooting competition.

"I figure Booth gave himself a million of excuses for dressing up as a cowboy" He said, amused.

"I knew right from when we learned about the competition that he would suggest that going undercover was the _only_ way to solve the case" She exclaimed, earning another honest laugh from him that made her skip a heartbeat.

"How come dr. Brennan ended up at the competition?"

"I think she wanted to spice things up on their marriage, being exciting and unexpected. She even called herself Wild Card Wanda!" Another heartwarming laugh.

"What about the lab? Didn't you all wanted to be cowboys too?"

"I guess everyone was kind of jealous of the couple, Audrey especially, although he ended up going to the ranch too." She told him "But well, Angela and Hodgins played with face paint with Michael-Vincent, Christine and baby Hank, and you know, Angela's face paint are like real tattoo, so they had to stay all day as a tiger and a bandit! It was awful when Sebastian arrived and saw them all painted carrying old shotguns!"

The words escaped her mouth before she could think of what she was saying, and the fun and easy going atmosfere quickly filled up with tension. He let out a fake laugh and she could see how his hands tensed up in the steering wheel.

Someone up there must love her, because a few seconds later Angela chose to call to check on her. She used the opportunity to skip the awkward conversation, so she keep on talking to Angela the short way the short way that was left until he parked by her house. For his serious expression, she was pretty sure that Arastoo didn't miss that in the whole phone call she failed to mention that _he_ was driving her home.

Arastoo took a long breath and said "Do you want me to come up with you?"

"Yes, please. I guess I feel safer if someone else is with me while I check if there's no puppeteer at home" She knew that it wasn't the whole reason, though. "Besides, we can have some tea while you tell me about your time away from the lab."

"Sounds perfect"

Cam watched as Arastoo moved through her kitchen and wondered if he could feel the weight of the familiarity with wich they were acting now, how this felt pretty much like routine.

"You still have the Iranian Jasmine tea! I thought you would run out of it ages ago, it is your favorite."

"I tried to ration it as much as I could, I didn't know when I would had the chance to get some more of it again"

"Actually, Hamid sent some for you a while ago. Remind me of bringing it the next time we meet."

"So, there's gonna be a next time?" She couldn't help to said it with a flirtatious tone.

"Well, that's what I'm hoping for" He exclaimed "That's why I'm playing all my cards now."

Cam knew that whatever she said next could shape the rest of his relationship with him ( _"Relationship? Did she still had some kind of relationship with Arastoo?"_ She thought). She pondered for a moment, choosing careful her words and said "That's nice" with a small smile, to which he responded it with that huge and childish grin she was so fond of.

"So, um, how, no... Are you still living in DC?" Cam asked standing to put their empty cups in the dish washer.

"Actually, I moved back two weeks ago" He said as they moved from the kitchen to the couch in the living room "Before that I worked a substitute professor in Chicago until the actual professor went back from her maternity leave, and before that I moved to Colorado to get interviewed for some labs and campuses but they all looked for someone with more years of profesional experience".

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but honestly, being an intern and work in the best forensic lab in the country should count more than a few more years of experience" She spoke.

"Yeah... well, I still had Berlin, if I chose to go on that direction... and besides, all of that lead me back to you, so I guess is not that bad." He replied, fixing his eyes on hers "And I'm applying to some teaching position at GWU now."

She pondered a little before speaking the next few words, but she couldn't help to wonder about it "Did you, um, did you meet someone else? Did you date?" She said, putting their empty cups in the dishwasher.

"There was a professor in Chicago that never hide her intentions with me, but well, she just wasn't you" Instead of make her feel better, his words woke up some kind of resentment on her, because after all, _he was the one that called it quits_. "I'm glad it was easier for you, though, to move on" He added with a bitter tone.

Cam could feel her anger rising, so she was surprised to hear her voice as calm as ever when she asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was clearly easier for you to move on and start dating again." He snapped raising his tone of voice.

"Easier? Are you out of your mind? Do you know how hard it was letting you go? That the night you left I cried myself to sleep for the first time since Andrew died? That the first weeks I barely ate and felt nausseous all the time?" She ranted, less calmly that she intended as she stood up "Do you even imagine how difficult it was to stop blaming myself for your departure? I kept telling myself that I chose my work over you, that I could have followed you, but I didn't really made a decision, you did".

"Don't blame me for being jealous! I know I don't own you but hell! the thought of you being with someone else is killing me!" He followed her as she walked towards her room.

"Do I need to remind you that you were the one that called it quits?" She said as she turned around to face him. "And I feel so stupid because even after all this time, after you broke my heart, I can't stop loving you!"

And she closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was hot and messy and desperate, just as she felt. In no time Arastoo had her pressed against the wall, his hands roaming above her clothes. When she desperately started unbuttoning his shirt, he took his lips out of hers and put some distance between their bodies.

"Are you sure about this?" He wishpered, looking into he eyes to find any shadow of a doubt.

"No" She said, and she kissed him fervently again.

Arastoo open up some distance again and it looked as he took all the strength he had to say "Cam, if you are not sure, we shouldn't..."

"Arastoo, let's take this to the bedroom to show you how sure I am about this"

It was all he needed to hear. He lifted her into his arms and she crossed her legs behind his back, never breaking the kiss.

He softly slowly her into the bed and started undressing her fast. When she had her on her black underwear he stopped to contemplate her and wished he could take a picture because _this_ , her, this moment, Cam with her mesy hair and lust in her eyes was something he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. He was a crazy stupid man for had left all of this, the only explanation he could find.

And then again, he gained all his strength to stop and say "Cam, I need to be sure that you are not going to regret this in the morning"

"Arastoo, I'm never going to regret loving you"

And that was it, all she needed to say and all he needed to hear. They made love and it was as they never parted, as the last 6 months never happened. Sebastian had been fun and all, but the time with her has teached Arastoo _all_ the strings he needed to play to take her to paradise. " _Maybe it has something to do with love, as it should_ " She would thought later.

And they spent the whole night like this, in the arms of each other, too afraid to let go, as if the other would vanish if they broke the embrace.

"I had regret breaking up with every single day, Can" He whispered into her hair later that night, sleepily "But you have to understand, I had to have that time alone to learn and to grow… I needed, and I guess I still need, to gain more self confidence, to stop with all the insecurities."

"I know."

"I never stopped loving you, not even one bit. I honestly think is impossible for me not to love you, Cam."

"I don't think I'm able to stop loving you either, not when I keep on loving you all this time"

"I'm not giving up on you this time, Cam, and I promise you that as long as you love me, I would never leave you again."

"I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon." She said softly, and he could feel her smile against his chest.

"That's perfect" he mumbled "We should sleep now, then. We still have tomorrow"

"We do. I love you" And she heard him muttered something very similar to "I love you too" as he felt sleep.

And as she heard him softly snoring, Cam couldn't help but think that she could spend the rest of her life like this, sleeping every night with her head in his chest and his hand in her back.


End file.
